Whippersnap
is a Case 53 cape and a mercenary working for Faultline's Crew. Personality Still a teenager he seems to be the typical teenage type. Was willing to work against The Irregulars' revenge obsession.Whippersnap had actively wanted to avoid the fighting. Had tried to convince people not to help deal with Cauldron. Had maybe convinced a few. Had maybe slowed down some with new doubts or hesitations, when any doubt or hesitation could get someone killed. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.a Willing to work with heroes and mercenaries and expressed a desire to be a professional. Relationships Chantilly Seems to have a relationship with her the extent of which is unknown.Polarize 10.6 Sveta While their relationship before Gold Morning was cordial to nonexistent it has deteriorated since.“Security issues,” Whippersnap said. “And we’ve heard enough about her to know she’s a walking infosec breach.” I really liked how the young teen was using words like ‘infosec’. The company we keep. ... “I barely knew him. He was a kid in the group. But he was supposed to be like a brother to me. Like how he said brother Gregor.” - Excerpt from Polarize 10.6 He was one of several former irregulars who harrassed Sveta on PHO. He has maintained a prejudiced attitude to her since. Appearance His Case 53 mutation manifests as an unnatural thinness. He is described as being literally broomstick thin with thin skin stretched tight across his face and eyes bulging out of his skull. Abilities and Powers Whippersnap is a bio-speedster. He is capable of moving superhumanly fast, due to his unique biology. History Background Whippersnap's full background is unknown but at some point he was given a vial and mutated into a Case 53 by Cauldron. Story Start Among the capes released by Cauldron. Gold Morning Whippersnap stayed behind when the Irregulars invaded the Cauldron Compound.Infrared 19.a Glow-worm Was rude and short with Sveta when she logged onto the renewed PHO. ♦ Private message from Whippersnap: :Whippersnap: I saw you in the casey thread. you had your name changed but you did a bad job of covering up the change. :Space_Squid: I didn’t cover it up. The old name was a lark at a time I needed to laugh but I’m done with it. Its embarrassing now :Whippersnap: some of us were talking in the chat and we agree you weren’t an ally in the end. :Space_Squid: I see :Whippersnap: Egg was only one to come back from there. he said you and Weld stopped us from getting justice :Space_Squid: the messages I got. They weren’t from angry civilians. They were from you? :Whippersnap: from us. :Space_Squid: okay. no need to worry then. I won’t come back. I wish you all the best. :Whippersnap: fuck you :Space_Squid: You should know I killed her. The one who did this. :Whippersnap: you stopped us from getting our justice and took it for yourself. :Space_Squid: I guess so You have left the conversation. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.8 Early-Ward Was one of a group that responded when Prancer was trying to get information about the unnamed group that attacked his town.A camper van pulled up and parked in the middle of the street, near where the bottleneck had been. The people that emerged were Case Fifty-threes. Sveta went tense. “Do you know them?” Kenzie asked. “Circe,” Sveta said. “Whippersnap. Bristle. He must have researched me or asked Tattletale about me, and then reached out to them after. They were teammates, once. They know me.” “You talked about them in group,” Tristan said. Sveta nodded. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.5 Post-Goddess' Takeover Was confronted by Sveta again, now with her Team in tow.Polarize 10.5 The Ice Breaks Whippersnap was present during the battle against Titans during The Shardspace incursion.Infrared 19.2 The Ice Breaks Together with the Palanquin people he attended emergency power testing of Case 53s, arranged by The Wardens.Infrared 19.a He later joined the direct fighting and went along with other C53s against Titan Fortuna.Infrared 19.3 Trivia *He is not listed as a changer given his Case 53 physiology. *Whippersnap's name is a pun on the word 'whippersnapper,' referring to his young age, and "whip or snap," referring to his thinness and speed. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Mover Category:Case 53s Category:Faultline’s Crew Category:Ward Characters